Wibbly Wobbly Memories
by Pikatwig
Summary: The Yo-Kai had entered my life in these cute, squishy, wibbly, wobbly forms. This is my story with those little Wib Wobs... (One-Shot. In memory of Yo-Kai Watch Wibble Wobble)


*sighs sadly* Well… it's here people. The end of our time with Yo-Kai Watch Wibble Wobble. It's been two great years with this game… and… well… it's sad to see it go. While Japan will still have the game, everywhere else is going to no longer have it. ...I honestly can't help but wonder why it is that they're doing this, but we may never know why it is this has happened.

Wibble Wobble leaving us contains a bit more of a negative stigma for me since it was, barring something I had to get for a tenth grade math assignment, my first ever phone game. ...sure, I have Pocket Camp, but Wibble Wobble holds some dear memories to me since it was the first phone game I ever truly owned. I made a lot of memories with it and dedicated a lot of time of my YouTube vlog to it. So… yeah...

I will be doing more 'in memory' things of Wibble Wobble beyond this, but you'll have to wait and see what those are. For now… let's just march on as best we can… and try not to cry as we say goodbye…

Yo-Kai Watch belongs to Level-5.

* * *

I still remember that fateful day where my life would change and never be the same. It was a nice day in April, I was relaxing with my phone at a park, and was approaching a large tree. This tree was a pretty popular tourist sight, so I figured I would go and see what was up. It didn't appear to be anything special at first, but then my eyes came to rest on an old gashapon machine that was near the base.

Curiosity filled me up as I approached it, took out some Y-Money I had gathered, inserted it, and cranked the dial. Eventually, out popped a grey capsule. I picked it up and, after snapping a picture of it, began to try to open it up. It took a few minutes for it to finally open, but… something incredible happened as it opened. A cyan light flashed and what looked to be some sort of a ghost popped out. It slowly began to take shape and then began to float around me a bit.

"What's up my corporeal friend? I am Whisper, Yo-Kai Butler and fountain of knowledge, at your service!" the ghost informed.

"...Yo-Kai…" I muttered, "Like… those spirits who go around and cause problems for people?"

"Indeed," Whisper nodded as he floated in front of me, "And since it was you who freed me, you must be my master!"

"...I guess…?"

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me your name?"

"My… name…" I muttered. I thought for a moment if I should tell Whisper my actual name or an alias I went under, but soon chose to go with the latter. I told him an alias that I went by and then he gave me what looked to be some sort of wrist watch that was white, had some cyan highlight, and a center that was pink, blue, green and purple. I just blinked for a moment as I slipped it on, "So… what's this?"

"Why, it's the Yo-Kai Watch. With it on, you can see other Yo-Kai and befriend them!"

"...Yo-Kai… Watch..." I muttered, "I… think I've heard about such a thing before…"

"Impossible. I am the only Yo-Kai who can possibly give a person a Yo-Kai Watch," Whisper responded.

"...alright…" I shrugged.

* * *

Me and Whisper headed back into town. I was simply looking at the Yo-Kai Watch on my wrist before I began messing around with a button on the side of it. A light eventually began to shine from the Watch and I simply moved it around curiously. Eventually, the light landed on a sort of shadow and revealed a Yo-Kai.

"Uh… Whisper…?" I spoke up as I pointed to the Yo-Kai, "Uh…"

"You managed to reveal a Yo-Kai's presence! Excellent."

The Yo-Kai pointed a stick in our direction.

"Whisper, do something!" I yelled.

"Unfortunately, I cannot… I'm not the best when it comes to combat…" he informed before he took out some tokens, "But I know a few Yo-Kai who are."

He handed me five tokens, one that depicted a dragon, one that depicted a kappa, one that depicted a lion, one that depicted something human-like, and one that had a red creature of sorts.

"Those are Yo-Kai Medals. Toss them into the air, call out, 'come on out my friends, calling Draggie, Walkappa, Lie-in, Gnomey, and Tublappa. Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!' and the Watch will handle the rest," Whisper told me.

"...alright…" I nodded as I took the Medals and flung them into the air, "Come on out my friends… calling Draggie, Walkappa, Lie-in, Gnomey and Tublappa! Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!"

The five Medals all flew into the Watch.

 **=ALRIGHT, SUMMONING TIME!=**

A light flashed from the watch and out appeared five Yo-Kai. My phone then flashed, showing a health meter, five icons for the Yo-Kai, what looked to be some sort of orb with a number on it, a count of my current money, and a gameboard of sorts.

"The Yo-Kai will fight Pandle on their own, but you'll use this to support them. Link up the Wib Wobs and tap them to give them a power boost and to help charge up their Soultimate attacks," Whisper explained.

"...got it…" I nodded, "Seems… simple enough…"

I began to link the Wib Wobs up and helped them fight off Pandle as best as I could. They eventually managed to beat the Yo-Kai with a stick, I earned a bit of money, and the Yo-Kai vanished.

* * *

I passed by a convenience store to buy myself an Icee and some chocolate as I walked on home. I drank the Icee as I walked, but the chocolate bar was gone from my hand in an instant.

"What the…? Where'd it go?!"

"I don't know…" Whisper responded, "You might want to check for a Yo-Kai."

I simply nodded as I pressed on the button on the side of the watch and looked around for any Yo-Kai that might've done this. The light from the watch soon revealed a red cat of sorts.

"Who…?"

"This is the Yo-Kai known as Jibanyan…" Whisper informed.

"I am a cat and I like it like that…" Jibanyan quietly sung as he messed with the wrapper on the chocolate, "Even with these sweets, I'm not really fat."

"...can I have that back?" I asked.

"Oh! You got me chocolate?" Jibanyan smiled as he turned to me, "Thank you so much!"

A light then shined from his body, formed into a Medal, and landed in my hand, "Uh… huh…"

"I… guess that's one way to befriend a Yo-Kai…" Whisper remarked.

* * *

Eventually, I arrived at the front of a school… and the Yo-Kai Watch began to flash brightly. I began to shine the light and out appeared a massive Yo-Kai.

"A boss Yo-Kai? Here?!" Whisper gasped.

"What do we do?!" I asked.

"What we do with our usual foes. Summon your friends and kick some butt!"

"Right," I nodded as I got out my Medals and tossed them up, "Come on out my friends! Calling Pallysol, Gnomey, Jibanyan, Cadin, and Lie-In! Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!"

 **=ALRIGHT, SUMMONING TIME!=**

The five Yo-Kai soon spawned in and were ready for battle.

"Ok, Pallysol, Gnomey, you're providing support. Cadin, Lie-In, get ready to damage as much as you can. Jibanyan, you'll go in for the final attack!"

"Why me?" Jibanyan asked.

"Just… go with it…" I sighed.

* * *

I eventually arrived near the block where I lived after we had finished off the boss Yo-Kai. I was using the light from the watch to try and help myself see where I was going, but the light soon landed on two Yo-Kai.

"Hmm?" I blinked as I saw one of them, "Aww… so cute!"

"Komasan and Komajiro. Brother komainu Yo-Kai tha-" Whisper began.

I quickly ran over to them and called in my team of Yo-Kai. I saw that Komasan was eating a bit of ice cream and tried to avoid having my team hit him as much as I could. As a result of them avoiding hitting them, they had gotten pretty badly damaged.

"Alright…" I muttered as the team had incapacitated Komasan and his Yo-Kai Medal came rolling towards us, "Yes…"

Komajiro quickly attacked with a lighting blast that ended up KOing the team. I quickly tried to use my phone to heal them, but the system showing their health had frozen and then closed. The Yo-Kai around me then vanished into the air. My Yo-Kai Watch began to spark and fell off my wrist.

"Oh dear… a Watch malfunction. Not to worry, I can sense somebody to repair it," Whisper informed before he flew off with the Watch.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I headed over to try to get the Medal… only to see it was gone, "OH COME ON!"

* * *

Whisper eventually returned with the Watch the next day. Myself, Whisper, and Jibanyan were now approaching the mountain that was near the place with the gashapon machine.

"So… what brings us back here?" Whisper curiously asked.

"Just wanted to look around…" I responded.

We arrived at the base of the mountain, but something stopped me in my tracks. I looked to see that nothing was in the way, yet clearly something had stopped me in my path. I quickly activated the Yo-Kai Watch and it revealed that looked to be a pink energy door of some kind.

"A Watch Door… a bearer of a Yo-Kai Watch must pay money in order to pass this door," Whisper informed.

"...why…?" I complained as I set the money in. The door then vanished and we continued forward.

* * *

We continued forward before we encountered another Yo-Kai. This one was orange, had a kind of square-shaped head, and a mostly green outfit.

"So… who's this guy?" I asked.

"This is Sergeant Burly! He's a very famous and powerful Yo-Kai!" Whisper told me.

"Yo!" Burly yelled as he turned towards us, "You can see Yo-Kai, huh?!"

"Yes…"

"Then give me a battle! Put the power of the bonds you have with your Yo-Kai up to the test!"

I simply nodded as I got the Yo-Kai Watch and my phone ready…

* * *

Burly had gotten knocked down and looked to be KOed. I was about to start walking away, but…

"Excellent! You passed the test!" he smiled.

"...test?" I asked.

Burly then motioned for me to follow him to what looked to be some sort of purple mirror. He walked into it and I, hesitantly, followed through.

"Welcome… to the Yo-Kai Watch Squad!" Burly announced as he showed me what looked to be some sort of a base.

"Yo-Kai Watch Squad?"

Burly guided me to what looked to be a director's room and, in the seat, was a man that had a white lab coat, a blue under-jacket, black hair, and green eyes.

"Hello…?"

"Welcome, new watch bearer, to the Yo-Kai Watch Squad," the man greeted, "I am the leader of this organization."

"...what's going on?" I questioned.

"Oh… Burly didn't tell you?"

"I thought you were gonna do it!" Burly responded.

"Alright… guess I will…" he sighed, "Yo-Kai run amuck all over the world and cause all sorts of problems for people. The Yo-Kai Watch Squad was formed over in Japan to make sure the Yo-Kai don't get to out of hand and, recently, they said a western deivison was needed. We ask anybody if they have a Yo-Kai Watch to join us and help us out."

"That must be where I heard about the Yo-Kai Watch…" I figured.

"So… there's more than one Yo-Kai Watch?" Whisper blinked.

"Indeed," the leader nodded as he showed his own, "The Data Sciences division helped to mass produce it based on the original one made in Japan."

"...alright…" I nodded.

"So, kid, what do you say to helping us out?"

"...I… guess I will…" I figured.

"ALRIGHT! Welcome to the Yo-Kai Watch Squad! I'll be sending you missions to your device and you can keep in contact with us if you need back-up!" Burly announced.

"...ok…" I nervously nodded as I proceeded to start to try to leave.

* * *

"I could've sworn the exit was nearby…" I sighed.

"We've been here all day…" Whisper complained.

"Let's ask somebody if they know where the exit is…" I figured before I saw three people, "Wait… I know them…"

"Let's go my friend! Come on out, Blazion! Yo-Kai Medal, let's rock!" one person announced as they inserted a Medal into the Watch.

 **=SUMMONING BRAVE!=**

"Ore no tomodachi, debekoi Komajiro! Yo-Kai Medal, set on!" another person announced.

 **=SUMMONING… CHARMING!=**

"My friend, let's do this thing! To my side, Signibble! Yo-Kai Medal, go!"

 **=SUMMONING MYSTERIOUS!=**

I simply proceeded to approach the trio, "Hi guys."

"Oh, hey," the guy who summoned Blazion smiled at me, "Good to see you. So… you're a part of the Squad now too, huh?"

"Yeah, I am," I nodded, "So… can you show me to the exit? I kind of need to get home soon."

"No problem," he smiled.

* * *

A few weeks had passed before the whole Squad was handed an assignment. We were to hunt down a Yo-Kai called Dracunyan to keep it from hurting people. For a precaution, to help with healing, I had fused a Tongus with a Shmoopie into Nurse Tongus, so I felt as ready as I could be to try and find Dracunyan.

"Let's see… where are you…?" I muttered as I roamed around a forest near the mountain.

"I have a thought…" Whisper spoke up, "He looks like Jibanyan, doesn't he?"

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"So, why not use chocolate to lure him out?"

"...Whisper, you're a genius!" I smiled as I got out a chocolate bar and set it out near where people had spotted Dracunyan.

* * *

Some hours had passed without luck and it was getting rather late.

"I think I need to start heading home…" I told Whisper.

"Well… this was an uneventful day…" Whisper sighed.

However, before I could start leaving, I heard a rustling sound. I turned around to see Dracunyan had popped out and began to eat the chocolate bar.

"We did it…" I gawked as I walked over, "Hey… are you the Yo-Kai who's been roaming around these parts?"

"Name's Dracunyan. Are you the one who left me this delicious treat?"

"Yeah."

Dracunyan then reached into his cape and presented me with a Yo-Kai Medal.

"...thank you…"

* * *

I had eventually returned to where I had spotted Komajiro and Komasan sometime previously. I was now ready to have another attempt to befriend Komasan. The two had appeared before me and looked set to have a battle… well… more so Komajiro.

"I'm ready…" I smiled, "Come on out my friends! Calling Nurse Tongus, Gnomey, Jibanyan, Cadin and Dracunyan! Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!"

The five Yo-Kai appeared before me, ready, and the the battle began. Komasan and Komajiro were ready for battle as the five Yo-Kai focused on Komajiro first. I, meanwhile, got some ice cream over to Komasan.

"Oh mah swirls… thanks…" he smiled as he happily ate the ice cream. After a bit, his Yo-Kai Medal appeared before me.

"Yes!" I smiled.

* * *

More time had eventually passed and I was working alongside a friend to clear some tasks the Squad had given us. We became a pretty well synced team, but then… he vanished for a few days. I eventually saw him at the Squad HQ, but he was missing his Yo-Kai Watch.

"Hey… something happen?" I asked

"...My Yo-Kai Watch malfunctioned, broke, and I need to get a new one. When it glitched… something happened to all of the Medals I had collected…" he sighed.

"Ouch… I'm sorry to hear that happened…"

"I'll be able to get myself back on track… hopefully soon…" he responded.

"Best of luck…"

* * *

After sometime, he had gotten a new Yo-Kai Watch and regained all of the Medals that he had lost. He wasn't the only person I knew that had happened to, so I don't know if all of the Watches were destined to stop working right…

Regardless, I had continued on for a while, but slowly began to stop proceeding in Yo-Kai observing. I still helped the squad with the big missions, such as the Scramble Battles, and recording info on new Yo-Kai I had befriended, yet… I was just slowing down on doing it.

* * *

Me and Whisper stood before a powerful S-Rank Boss Yo-Kai that was ready for a battle.

"I'm ready… no… we're ready!" I declared as I got out the Medals of my team, "Come on out my friends! Calling Nurse Tongus, Blandon, Komasan, Jibanyan and Dracunyan! Yo-Kai Medals, do your thing!"

 **=ALRIGHT, SUMMONING TIME!=**

My five Yo-Kai appeared in front of me and we stood as bravely as we could…

* * *

A few years had passed since I had gotten the Watch. I was back at the Crank-A-Kai, AKA the gashapon machine I had met Whisper at, to crank away some money that I had been randomly given by the Squad. I had certainly gotten pretty lucky with these cranks… Sailornyan, The Last Nyamurai, Komastar, Little Charmer, Pandora, some Legendary Yo-Kai, among others. I had cranked out the last little bit of money I had, did a few more battles, and eventually returned home for the evening…

As I began to try to sleep, I looked over to the five Yo-Kai fiends that had been with me for so long now and gave them a little wave. I don't know why I waved but I did. They all waved back and I soon fell asleep…

* * *

The following day was a day that changed the world forever…

"Good morning, guys…" I sleepily told the Yo-Kai I had befriended that would be in my room. However, there was no response, "Uh… guys…?"

I looked to see that… they were gone. They were gone as well as my Yo-Kai Watch and Medallium.

"What the heck?!"

* * *

I made a run towards the Yo-Kai Watch Squad base as soon as I could… only to see the whole base was gone.

"What's going on, Rob?!" a member yelled.

"Yeah, AD, what's going on?!"

The leader of the Yo-Kai Watch Squad had many names he went by… for whatever reason.

"I do not know. I will be looking into this as much as I can. For now, I request that you all remain calm and remain patient while we look for answers," he told everybody who had gathered.

* * *

Me and one of my pals from the Squad had simply decided to wait for somebody to explain what happened, but… no answers were ever given. The Squad base and all of the Yo-Kai were gone, the Japanese branch of the base refused to give us any answers, and people slowly began to move on.

My pal had eventually done the same… and, after wiping away my tears, simply decided to keep going. We would all hope that answers would eventually be given, but we simply just had to keep going on with life without the Yo-Kai.

During the passing time, I, as well as others in the Squad, began to see what looked to be Jibanyan and Komasan roaming around. It was very faint and they were borderline transparent to some of us, yet could just faintly see them enough to make out some details. They looked like the two… but they also didn't. People have began to dub them as 'Wibnyan' and 'Komawob'. Cute names. However they remained elusive as we all lacked Watches in order to fully see them and talk to them.

Beyond just hoping the Yo-Kai could come back I had some stuff I would be doing. Apart from school, which will certainly keep me busy, I did have some other things to keep my occupied on my phone. My phone was a portal into a cute little pocket camp, for sure, but I had my eyes peeled to go into a new quest once the portal was available to me. Certainly hoping it'll go better than my failed attempt to become the leader of heroes.

I gave my phone a look to see the spirit meter that I had used for my Yo-Kai battles was still there, as well as one final little message…

 _-Wibbly Pikatwig's Spirit is full! Let's go Yo-Kai hunting!-_

"...heh… thank you my friends…" I whispered as I walked along.

* * *

 _In loving memory of Yo-Kai Watch Wibble Wobble_

 _March 24th, 2016-May 31st, 2018_

 _Thank you for the memories_

* * *

I will miss you Wibble Wobble… we all will.

So… in case you couldn't tell, this was supposed to be from a perspective of me as if I was actually in the world of Yo-Kai Watch. The idea of the Yo-Kai Watch Squad was kind of meant to be an explanation for where you got the missions and made friends and stuff in. The three people who were seen summoning Yo-Kai are, in order, Muk, GT, and Sean. I know they all played the game at one point or another. Also, the call out that Muk's character had was based on the summoning call out that he gave to Katie in Yo-Kai Journey. Oh, he recently began to re-write that so give it a look.

I'll admit that this isn't a perfect record of my time with the game since, being honest, I have a bad memory. I could faintly recall bits here and there, but not all of the details. In any case… I did end up cutting out me befriending Dimmy, a battle with Sproink (my least favorite boss in Wibble Wobble, BTW), and a few other small things because I couldn't find a good way to write them in.

As an FYI, I will be starting some college summer classes in the very near future, so expect some stuff to slow down since I will need to prioritize school. I will try and work on stories and vlogs, but we'll see how well that goes with time.

I do wonder how exactly we're gonna be able to obtain Puninyan and Punikoma, or Wibnyan and Komawob as I called them here, since you required a Punipuni account to connect with Yo-Kai Watch 3 to get them. We'll see, I guess. Oh, and the official YW Twitter said to expect… something. Hopefully whatever they announce will be cool.

Speaking of announcements… I do have a new story that I have had in a conception phase for a while now. It's not going to be worked on for a while, but I have been meaning to at least mention its existence. Project: Kaitou vs. Keisatsu. Yes, it's a Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patrolranger story. Can't say much more than that since it's still in progress.

At one point… I did have some plans for a Wibble Wobble based story, but it was scrapped due to me not being able to figure out how I could make it work and some lack of interest. With Wibble Wobble ending it's likely that story won't ever see the light of day, but we'll see if I ever change my mind on it.

The text mentioned some other things… yeah… those are meant to reference other phone games. Animal Crossing Pocket Camp, Pokemon Quest, and Fire Emblem Heroes. I currently have Pocket Camp and love it, I'm hoping to get Pokemon Quest when it comes out for mobile phones, and I couldn't get Fire Emblem Heroes to work for the life of me. It wouldn't start for whatever reason… ugh… ah well.

I couldn't really name much of a favorite part, so… that's about it for this. Thank you for the memories Wibble Wobble. We will never forget you…

Just Live More.


End file.
